penguincrafterfandomcom-20200213-history
Escape the King
Escape the King was a custom map made by CityOnSaturn. It was played by three people: penguincamp and conn_creeper30 together, and nuclearwombat. CityOnSaturn later subscribed to penguincamp. penguincamp and conn_creeper30 Episode 1 In episode one of penguincamp's play, they start the game in a house that has a sign saying: You're being chased! They quickly head toward the castle of the king, but they are slightly confused about what is going on. Episode 2 In the second episode of their series, they learn that the king is after them, and the head toward Friendlyville. Episode 3 Storyline The third part is where they hike through the jungle and take a long Minecart ride to Friendlyville. When they get to Friendlyville, they have to go through a long obstacle course to prove that they are worthy of staying there. It includes target shooting, a parkour with ice and soul sand, and an underwater maze. When penguincamp and conn_creeper30 get stuck together, they suffocate and die. conn_creeper30 then rages and penguincamp decides that it's a good idea to stop the video there. Uploading Unfortunately, this video was never posted. penguincamp stopped posting Escape the King videos after a while because he wanted to start his Let's Play Minecraft series. Since when he decided to post the final one months later, he forgot where he left off in the series, and didn't notice that he had never posted episode three. He then skipped ahead to episode four, and what happened in the third episode remained a mystery, until penguincamp just recently found the video in his archives and decided to post it. Episode 4 The final episode picks up from where the two rage quit. penguincamp goes on creative to fly back where they were, and try to do the maze again. this time one at a time. However, penguincamp didn't notice that he was on creative while doing the maze, and therefore acccidentally cheated. Apparently the maze was the last part of the test, and they walk into the nether to see what awaits them. As they walk towards a sign that says Welcome to Friendlyville, pistons close behind them. The two then realize that this is not Friendlyville, but instead a trap. The saga ends there, with a sequel to the map coming soon. nuclearwombat Episode 1 nuclearwombat, fascinated by the amazing map, decided to try it out on his own, but this time in three episodes, not four. In the first episode, he does the same thing that penguincamp and conn_creeper30 did, but accidentally thought that you were supposed to go through the mine. In the mine, there were billions of pressure plates. A sign in the mine said that the pads set off a large amount of TNT. nuclearwombat then sprinted through the mine. When he came out, he saw a sign that said "Wow. That was pointless. Get to the castle, quick!" Episode 2 The second episode is a lot like penguincamp and conn_creeper30's second and third episode. The underwater maze ticks nuclearwombat off too. When he dies, he stops the recording there. Episode 3 The third episode is nuclearwombat retrying both the parkour and the maze. The lagginess of the recorder makes it really annoying, and nuclearwombat spends half of the episode trying to finish the obstacle course. He does not, however, cheat like penguincamp. Penguincamp (talk) 20:45, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Category:series Category:CityOnSaturn Category:penguincamp Category:conn_creeper30 Category:nuclearwombat Category:Escape the King Category:map Category:Sphax